


春风不度玉门关

by Tiddler



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 乱伦, 北宋, 历史同人 - Freeform, 宋徽宗 - Freeform, 宋朝 - Freeform, 宋钦宗, 年下, 桓佶, 父子 - Freeform, 父子年下, 赵佶, 赵桓 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddler/pseuds/Tiddler
Summary: 如果麻木是一种本能，那么遗忘就是一种天赋。关于赵佶棺椁里那根木头的脑洞；赵桓第一人称叙事。
Relationships: 赵桓/赵佶
Kudos: 3





	春风不度玉门关

我本以为，中原以北都是黄沙漫天的朔漠。直到我来到这里，我才发现北国也可以是无边的林海。其中胡里改路最常见的是松树和杉树，这些都是便宜又好用的木材。在木头的淡淡清芬中，我终于找到了一件我擅长的事。

某一天的清晨，我带着我的两个儿子来到五国城南的一个小树林里伐木，准备做一张新床，旧的那张总是轻轻翻身便发出些刺耳的声响。大哥今年十七岁，已经可以帮着我做事；幺哥才五岁，在旁捡松球玩，用衣摆兜着一边装一边掉。

我的皇后死去以后，金人赏了一个他们不知道从哪里抢来的民女给我做夫人。她说话有很重的口音，以至于我们在一起生活几个月后才能进行一些简单的日常交流，她在生下幺哥后不久死于一场恶疾。后来的几年，只有我们父子三人住在一起。

不过很巧的是，那个女子也姓赵。跟她在一起时，我常常会有一种我们有血缘关系的错觉。

那一天中午，王若冲来给我送他种的花生。幺哥很高兴，扑上去叫着“王伯伯”，王若冲摸摸他的脑袋，说了句：“小大王又长高了。”

我暂时停下了刨木的工作，和他坐在院子里聊了会天。

他似有意无意的说起：“太上前日找我，让我写点文字记录这些年在北地的见闻。”

我似漫不经心的回答：“那你多写点好话夸他，他爱听人奉承。”

然后我又补充道：“不过你最好别把我写进去。”

我知道，那个人是一个不甘于埋没的人，即使远徙穷荒，他也想留下些存在的证明。形于歌咏是一种很好的方式，我听说他这些年常常写诗，有时还会邀人对诗联句；让人记录行状又是另一种方式。

但我不一样，我宁愿自己从未存在过。

临走时，王若冲对我说：“少主有空也去看看太上。十五大王那件事对他刺激挺大的，他嘴上不说什么，心里肯定难受。”

我无奈笑了笑，说：“他见了我恐怕更不开心，我还是不去自讨没趣的好。”

王若冲说：“毕竟血浓于水，都到这份上了，还有什么芥蒂是解不开的呢？”

血浓于水。

如果真的血浓于水，十五哥又怎么会仅仅为了那一丝逃出生天的可能，去陷害自己的亲生父亲。

王若冲见我没有回答，讪讪一笑便离开了。

在我这一生，亲情是最难以理解的事情。

这几年与大哥、幺哥朝夕相处，终于让我找到一丝做儿子的父亲的感觉。

但我仍旧不懂该怎样做父亲的儿子。

虽然王若冲的建议我没有当面应诺，但是这一天“偶然”经过那个人的房门口时，我还是忍不住停下了脚步。

不知驻足了多久，我突然听见里面“哐当”一声，好像什么被打翻了。又过了一会，我推开了虚掩着的房门。

在开门的一瞬间，我看见他正披散着头发，跪趴在地上，面朝门的方向。他抬起头，正好看见我，大大的眼睛里满是惊讶。

我们就这样对视了一会，他才突然意识到有些不对，赶紧从地上爬起来，尴尬的抓抓头发，说：“不小心把火盆踢翻了。”又给我看了看他手里的抹布，示意他刚才在做什么。

然后又连忙从桌子下拉出一张椅子，说：“坐吧。”

我没有坐，也没有说话，我只是落荒而逃。

我回到我的院子里，从井里打出一桶水从头上灌下来。三伏天的井水冰凉透骨，很快让我冷静下来。

不管是别人的评价，还是自己的认知，我总是一个不好声色的人。可是在这个苦闷、寂寞又漫长的时光里，在这个三十出头的年纪，压抑中的欲望就像蔓草一样疯长。

但我也没有想过，我居然会丧心病狂到这个地步。

井水的效果是短暂的，那个疯狂的念头就像开闸的洪流，逐渐将我淹没。

那之后的每一天，“他”都会来床上找我。有时戴着通天冠，穿着天子衮服；有时裹着垂角幞头，穿着锦绣襕衫；有时又和那天一样，披头散发跪趴在我的面前；不过最多的时候，一如那年初夏，并桃冠，白玉簪，红羽衣，他像神仙下凡一样回到我的身边。

终于在一个难捱的夜晚，在我感觉自己快要窒息的时候，我悄悄来到他的房前，敲开了他的门。

在他开门的一瞬间，我挤进去迅速将门反锁，把一团帕子塞进他的嘴里，然后反剪他的双手将他抵在门上，用准备好的麻绳把他捆了个结实，最后扔到床上。

他大概想说点什么，但只能发出“呜呜”的声音，后来便不再作声。

我把这几年积攒的空虚，尽数发泄在他的身上。

结束后，我解开了对他的束缚，他马上抬手给了我一巴掌。

我不知道他是没用力还是他已经老朽到只能使出那么一点力气，他打在我脸上并不是很疼。

我毫不留情的回敬了他一巴掌，他刚坐起来的身子又歪倒在了一边。

他伏在床上半天没有动静，就在我以为自己下手太重把他打晕了的时候，突然传来他蒙着头带着哭腔的声音：“赵桓，你杀了我吧！”

我把他拉起来，他眼睛红红的湿湿的，泪水糊了一脸，被我打的那半张脸有一些红肿。

我抱住了他，他在我的肩头嚎啕大哭。

一如靖康元年的天宁节。

那天我们一起睡了一夜。我已经变得有些粗糙的手掌抚摸在他依然细嫩的肌肤上，总会使他一阵阵战栗。

后来的一段时间，我时常会在半夜潜入他的房间，我们似乎慢慢习惯了以这样的方式相互慰藉。

沦落到这种鬼地方，生死且不论，谁还管什么伦理纲常、礼义廉耻？

不过欲望得到满足后，我才开始想起一些被自己忽略的细节。大热天里，那日他屋子里为什么会有火盆？我回想起在满地的灰烬里那些还未烧尽的黄纸片，有的还能隐约看见一些墨迹，我大概的明白了。

有一天，我们在事后相拥，他忽然对我说：“阿桓，我搬去和你同住吧。天气要变凉了，这里的冬天好冷，碳火又不足。”然后他又笑了，说：“你身子好似火箱一般。”

我紧紧的抱住他，说：“好。”

这件事很顺利，没人有异议。他年纪见长，本就需要照顾；我只有两间房，大哥带着幺哥睡在外屋，我和他睡在里屋，这样的安排也顺理成章。

最重要的是，太上和少主似乎终于和解了，怎么说也是件好事。

自从九哥登基的消息传来，我的身份就变得有些尴尬，于是这些旧臣开始用“少主”这样模棱两可的称谓来称呼我。

但我其实并不是很在意这些，有时候我宁愿相信我本来就是这座偏远孤城里的一个木匠，而那个愚蠢的倒霉的皇帝遥远的像是上辈子。

在他来的那天，我换上了我打的那张新床。他表现得很兴奋，说很久没有睡过那么大的床了。

其实我原本并没有打算把床做的那么大，不过自从那天推门看见他，我就好像被什么驱使似的改变了主意。

见到他因为我而高兴，我突然有一种得到了全世界的满足感。

上一次有如此感受，还是当我费尽心机把他从江南弄回来，他光彩照人的降临在城外等了一早上的我的面前。

然后就在这张床上，有时候我会做一些大逆不道的事情；新床很稳，不会发出多余的声音，我对自己的技艺很满意。有时候我们只是坐在一起聊会天，然后同衾而眠，用身体互相取暖，就这样度过了一整个冬天。

天气回暖后，活计又多了起来。于是白天的大部分时间，我和大哥在院子里做木工，他带着幺哥在一旁玩耍。

大哥对他略带生分的有礼有节，幺哥却意外的与他甚是投缘，祖孙两个在一起似乎有说不完的话，做不完的游戏。

大哥已经长的和我一样高，他不仅遗传了他母亲的好相貌，身上还仍有些挥之不去的矜贵之气。但他从来绝口不提十一岁以前的事，也从不抱怨贫苦的生活。如果他不说，大概没人能想到他曾经是一个帝国的皇太子。我当然明白，一个十一岁的孩子不可能真的对身边发生的事完全无知。

如果说麻木是一种本能，那么遗忘就是一种天赋。

我的儿子随我，真好。

至于幺哥，他一出生就在这里，泥里来泥里去，总有些简单的快乐。他的年纪也还不足以使他理解这里的人对他的称呼“小大王”中的特殊含义。

或许是受了我们一家人的影响，某人自从搬到这里，似乎也不再那么悲戚，甚至找回了一些失去很久的活泼。

比如他会煞有介事的观摩我锯木，开榫，打眼，然后调皮的揶揄：“觉得你打小就像个木头，没想到你真的跟木头有缘！”

后来，他突然开始收集那些我切下来的多余木块，还顺走了一把我处理边角的锋利小刀，却神神秘秘的不让我知道他在做什么。

直到有一天，他从手里变出一只雕刻细致的木鸟；最神奇的是，拨动鸟尾，鸟儿还会煽动翅膀，幺哥惊喜的哇哇大叫，就连大哥也忍不住停下了手里的活开始观望。

他歪着头，斜着眼睛问幺哥：“你知道这是什么鸟吗？”

幺哥说：“这是大公鸡！”

他抿着嘴巴，摇摇头。

大哥抢答说：“我知道，这是凤凰！”

幺哥懵懂的问：“什么是凤凰？”

大哥说：“凤凰……凤凰是一种特别厉害的神鸟！”

他微笑着说：“凤凰是百鸟之王，古书上说，凤凰其状如鸡，身有五彩，非梧桐不止。不过……”他眼睛一闪一闪，亮的像天上的星星，略微做了个停顿，然后说：“不过这个不是凤凰，但和凤凰有点像，叫做——重明鸟！”

我不禁脱口而出：“重明鸟是什么鸟？”

他转头睇了我一眼，眼中尽是得意之色。

我这时才猛然发现，我居然也不知不觉加入了孩子们的行列。

只见他又徐徐说道：“重明鸟，又名双睛，长的像鸡，叫起来又和凤凰一样嘹亮，它能打败各种凶猛的禽兽，降服各路妖魔鬼怪！”

大哥说：“那岂不是比凤凰还厉害？”

幺哥一听，兴奋的直拍掌。

他把木鸟端到幺哥眼前，说：“那么厉害的鸟，幺哥想不想要？”

幺哥眼睛放光，点头如捣蒜。

“可是……”他忽然把手举高，又从坐着的马扎上窜起来：“鸟儿飞走喽——！”

他举着木鸟在院子里跑着跃着转了几个圈，幺哥也大声嘻笑着追逐他手里的重明鸟跑啊跳啊。

他先前刚濯了发，此刻尚未束起，旋转时便发丝飞扬。

恍惚间，我仿佛看见他变成了年轻的父亲，而我变成了那个跟着他跑跳嬉戏的六岁小孩。

在我的记忆中从未有这样的画面，但在这个塞外胡天四月初，这个阳光洒落的午后，我看的如此真切。

闹够了，他终于把木鸟交给幺哥，幺哥得偿所愿，又举着木鸟自顾自的满院子疯跑。

他坐回到我身旁，看着幺哥和木鸟，一声叹息：“鸟飞返故乡兮，狐死必首丘。”

我不想陪他一起伤感，我把手指插入他长发间揉了揉，感觉已经完全干了，于是回屋拿了梳子，也端了个马扎坐在他身后，替他梳理跑的有些凌乱的发丝。

他的黑发已经悄然染上斑驳的霜雪。但是那又怎样，无论什么年纪，无论身处何境，他永远是那个风姿卓荦的天下一人。

他只许我给他梳理，却不许我给他束发，因为他嫌我结的幅巾不够好看。

他漂亮了一辈子，年轻时是走马御街的簪花少年，后来是头顶青玉冠、子午簪的道君教主，最后繁华落尽，一身布衣，也要像个世外隐士，结个潇洒俊逸的逍遥巾。

他有时还会拿着树枝，在院子里的沙土上教幺哥认字读诗；虽然我不知道学这些还有什么意义。

有一次，他教了一首李太白的绝句：

危楼高百尺，手可摘星辰。  
不敢高声语，恐惊天上人。

幺哥问他：“天上真的有人吗？”

他说：“有啊，天上有神仙，有我们的祖宗，还有死去的亲人和朋友。”

幺哥说：“那我娘是不是也在天上？”

他说：“对呀，她在天上看着幺哥，所以幺哥一定要快快乐乐，健健康康的长大，娘亲才不会伤心。”

幺哥郑重的点点头。

北迁之后，他清减了许多，我倒是因为这几年的平静生活和体力劳动，原本柴瘦的身体竟然渐渐有些精壮起来。

在一个夏夜，我们躺在床上，他在背后抱住我，双手抚过我的胸膛，问我：“这几年你是怎么过来的，快教教我。”

我说：“就那么过啊，早上看看日出，晚上看看日落，一天就过去了。”

原本不过随口一说，他却来了兴致，要我明天就带他去看日出。

他想一出是一出的性子又回来了，过去我很讨厌他这一点，现在却有些欢喜。

我转过身子，捧着他兴奋不已的脸说：“那今天咱们可要早点睡咯。”

他马上直挺挺的躺好，闭上眼睛说：“我睡着啦。”

我在他阖着的眼睛上轻轻一吻，他的睫羽微微颤动；我抱住他，飞快的入睡了。

但很明显，习惯了定时起床的他，并没有意识到这里的夏季天亮有多早。到了该起床的时候，他却死活不肯睁眼。

最后我只好连带他卷在身上的毯子一起抱走。

我抱着他来到我们的院子不远处的一个小山坡上，这是我刚来这里不久便发现的一处适合看日出的胜地。

天微微亮，还在睡梦里的他把毯子拉过脑袋盖住眼睛。我坐在地上，把他抱在怀里静静等待着。

一轮红日从东方的地平线缓缓冒出头，我轻轻推了推他：“再睡可就什么都看不到了！”

他从毯子里钻出来，我用手微微挡住他视线，避免阳光直射他眼睛，过了会估摸着他适应了才放下。

目睹新日初生，他一时间困意顿消。他离开我的怀抱站了起来，又向前小跑了几步停下来。

他只穿了一件麻色的中单，身上披着深棕的毯子，光脚踩在长满野草的泥土上，对着漫天的朝霞，静静伫立，久久凝望。

他变成一道模糊的影子挡在我的眼前，和日出之景融为一体。

我听见他对着天空放声念了几句诗，恰好我也背过，那是屈原的《东君》：

青云衣兮白霓裳，  
举长矢兮射天狼。  
操余弧兮反沦降，  
援北斗兮酌桂浆。  
撰余辔兮高驼翔，  
杳冥冥兮以东行。

等他把诗念完，天已经完全亮了。

他突然回过头来，谑笑着扑到我身上，我反应不及，直接被他推倒在地上，他一头扎下来对着我就是一顿猛亲。

我又哪里受得了这种刺激，只是如此幕天席地，真的要吗？

算了，不管了。

反正那么早也不会有别人。

初秋的一天，我们在屋子里隔着窗子听见幺哥和大哥在院子里说悄悄话。

幺哥说：“大哥大哥，我看见爹爹和公公没穿衣服在里屋。”

大哥压着嗓子说：“别胡说！”

幺哥说：“是真的，我看的一清二楚！”

大哥说：“你可别出去跟别人说。”

幺哥说：“那我们会有新的小弟弟吗？”

我不禁心里发笑，这小子知道的还挺多。

大哥说：“男子是不会生孩子的！”

他握住我的手，有些紧张的望着我说：“怎么办，被孩子们知道了。”

我说：“知道就知道吧，沦落到这种鬼地方，生死且不论，有谁会管我们干什么呢。”

他“嗯”了一声，点点头。但他握住我的手抓的更紧了，还渗出些汗来。

我于是故意侧耳伏在他平坦的小腹假装听声响：“怎么没点动静呢？”

他笑着说：“你傻呀，你儿子都知道男子是不会生孩子的，你这么大个人能不知道？”

我说：“万一有奇迹呢？”

他另一只手拧着我的耳朵，佯怒道：“你再给我胡说试试！”

他一点也没用力，但我还是假装疼的不行连连求饶。

玩笑间，他紧紧握住我的那只手不知不觉松弛了下来。

可在这之后的不久，他的肚子居然一天天的大起来。我当然不会傻到以为他真的能怀孕，更不会异想天开的觉得奇迹发生了。

最后我找来一个略通医术的旧臣给他看诊，得出的结论是他的腹中长了息肉。

那位旧臣还偷偷的跟我说，他脉象衰弱，恐怕已不能长久。

从这以后，他的食量没有减少，人却越来越瘦；与此同时，他的肚子也越来越大。到最后，他已经不能下床行走，甚至不能躺下，只能坐着睡觉，我只好每天晚上也先陪着他坐着，让他靠着我入睡。

一直这样，到了八九个月的时候，他的肚子已经大到宛如将要临盆的孕妇。

有一天，幺哥望着他的肚子出神，突然说：“公公要给我生小弟弟了吗？”

一旁的大哥马上捂住了幺哥的嘴，低声呵斥：“别胡说。”

坐靠在床上的他并没有生气，他面色苍白，声音虚弱，但还是笑着说：“幺哥想要小弟弟吗？”

被捂住了嘴的幺哥点点头。

他说：“那这样幺哥就不是幺哥了，你可愿意？”

大哥已经松开了手，幺哥说：“我把幺哥的位置让给小弟弟，我做二哥。”

他依然笑着说：“幺哥真懂事。”

大哥和幺哥出去之后，我情不自禁的侧耳伏在他的肚子上，依然什么动静都没有。

他摩挲着我的头发，问我：“你说是儿子还是女儿？”

我说：“是儿子。”

他说：“你怎么知道？”

我说：“我听说小孩子最有灵性，能看见大人看不见的东西。幺哥脱口而出是小弟弟，那肯定是儿子。”

他说：“那这个孩子的名字用木字旁还是言子旁？”

我说：“言字旁。”

他说：“凭什么？”

我说：“因为你不是个好爹。”

他说：“好，听你的。”

那天晚上，他跟我说：“明天你再带我去看一次日出吧。”

我说：“夏天又到了，天亮的早，我怕你起不来。”

他说：“这次我一定起来。”

第二天，当我醒来的时候，他正睁着眼望着蒙蒙亮的窗外。我知道他是一夜没睡，坐着睡觉太难受，他近来经常彻夜难眠。

他不能走路，我用毯子给他裹好，抱着他起身。他身子沉重，我抱的很是吃力，一路上我累的满头大汗，他搂住我的脖子，流着泪看着我一言不发。

平时觉得近在咫尺的小山坡，今天好像变得格外遥远，我们到达的时候，我已经筋疲力尽。

他哑着嗓子哽咽说：“阿桓，辛苦你了。”

我把他搂在怀里，说：“那你下辈子记得给我还债。”

他说：“还要我给你当爹么？”

我说：“不了，你当爹太费劲。”

他说：“那要我给你当什么？”

这时候，太阳升起了。

霞光四射。

我流着泪说不出话，他抬手给我轻轻揾去，但他自己却哭的更厉害，他的眼睛好像一泓泉水，眼泪汩汩的流。

霞光散去，天完全的亮了。

他说：“我好几天没睡了，眼睛好酸。”

我说：“那你闭上眼睛，靠着我好好睡一觉。”

他低低的“嗯”了一声，紧紧握住我的一只手，听话的闭上了眼。

不知过了多久，我感觉到他的手渐渐松弛了下去。

五国城的盛夏初晓，依然寂静无声。

鸟飞返故乡兮，狐死必首丘。

最后的那两年里，他不再写诗，但我知道他从没有一刻忘记故国。

金人听闻他的死讯，派了使臣前来助祭。我替他表达了想要归葬内地的心愿，但被拒绝了。

对于这个结果我毫不意外。

最后在金人的要求下，我们在五国城中实行了火葬。

作为他的嫡长子，我主持了这场葬礼。

率领城中残余的宗室、大臣三叩首之后，我起身望见他安静躺在火架上宛转如生，我举起火把点燃了薪柴。

幺哥不知道什么时候来到了我的身边，我觉得他可能想要离公公近一点，于是把他抱了起来，好让他看的更清楚。

在周遭此起彼伏的号哭中，幺哥头上也缠着白布，脸上却毫无戚容。

就在我觉得他这样的年纪理解不了生死的真正含义也实属正常的时候，他突然抱住了我的脖子，在我耳边说：

“爹爹，你不要难过了。我告诉你一个秘密：昨天我梦见公公了，公公说他在天上有了新家，他还跟我说了好多天上的故事。

“公公说，只要盖一座百尺的高楼，在楼上大声喊他，他就能听见了。

“公公还说，希望我们都快快乐乐，健健康康的活着，他会在天上看着我们的。”

我终于明白，为什么他要教幺哥读诗。

因为相信诗的人，会和他一样可爱。

火势越来越大，渐渐将他吞没。

大概是幻觉，在熊熊烈火之中，我好像听见了婴儿的啼哭。

之后的几年里，我仍旧在五国城里做着木匠。

我很想找一棵梧桐树，但是寻遍了五国城里的每个角落也没找到。后来我才想起，在这样的苦寒之地，是长不出梧桐的。

后来，我好不容易找到一棵与梧桐树有点相似的梓树。我把它砍了下来，想把它雕成他的模样。

但是我发现，我没有一双像他那样生花的妙手。写字画画是这样，雕刻也是这样。

我可以做出一张又大又稳的床，却雕不出他的容貌。

最后，我只勉强让那跟木头像个人形，除了我没人能认出这是他。

再后来的有一天，传来一个消息，宋金最终签订了和议。

但只有九哥的生母韦氏和他的妻子邢氏被准许南归，与此同时还要迎还太上皇的梓宫。

可是太上皇的遗体早就在一场大火中化作灰烬。

最后，我把我雕刻失败的那根木头放在了宋使带来的那个精美棺椁中。

若你精魂有识，可止息于此木，让它带你回到家乡。

如果说麻木是一种本能，那么遗忘就是一种天赋。

后来我又安然在金国度过了很长的时光，长到我自己也记不清究竟是多少年。

我的封号从重昏侯变成了天水郡公。我离开了五国城，有了自己的府邸，我不用再做体力活，还有了人伺候起居。除了依然没有自由以外，一切都算不上太差。

在我生命的最后，我又回到了燕山府。

“燕山”这个名字是他取的，寄托着他光复旧境、重振中原的圣王之志。同时，也为那一场浩劫埋下伏笔。

他没有成为他想成为的千古一帝，却做了千古罪人。

是非毁誉我看不明白。他的也好，我的也好。

我只知道是他带我来到这个世界上，让我沐浴阳光，也使我沉沦深渊。

是我一生之敌，也是我一生所爱。

但却独独没有告诉我该怎样做一个父亲的儿子。

不过下辈子，我只想做一个真正的木匠，也想做一个更优秀的木匠。

我有一个这辈子实现不了的心愿，我想找到一棵上好的梧桐树，亲手给他斫一把琴。

然后让他给我弹一辈子曲，偿还这辈子欠我的债。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.文中幺哥的原型是赵训，但是杜撰了他的身世。
> 
> 2.赵佶让王若冲写行录大约在二逆告变的一年之后，文中模糊了这一时间线。


End file.
